Will, Horace, and History
by TugLover98
Summary: Will and Horace magically get transported to our world and they in up in a history class with worst teacher ever. Will starts a fight between him and the teacher about what really happened in a war and what they should have done.


**Thanks to everyone reviewing my other stories, ive had writers block and haven't been able to think of ANYTHING! So please! if you dont like it be nice I cant think of anything and im so desperate to write something but my mind is blank. Okay enough about my problems and with the story.**

**Will, Horce, and History **

Will and Horace were outside of Halt's cabin practicing different maneuvers and skills when a flash of light went off and they found themselves in desks. In front of them was an older guy around Halt's age talking about History.

Horace and Will were very confused. They didn't know where they were or how they got there. "Pssr! Horace do you know where we are?" Will asked.

"No, do you?" answered Horace, but before Will could answer, a low shout came from the front of the room, "HEY! You two better stop talking, you're disturbing the rest of the class!" the older guy said angrily and went back to talking about some war.

So Horace and Will just sat there confused and listened. Finally Will could take it no more, he heard that the war they were talking about took a LONG time to start. The armies would just wait for the other army to shoot first. They could see the other army but NEVER be the first to shoot, so Will just had to ask. "Why didn't they just shoot the other army with arrows?"

The so called "Teacher" just rolled his eyes, obviously thinking the question was stupid but answered, "Because they didn't use arrows in that war."

"Really because I'm fairly sure that you can't win a war without arrows." Will was starting to like this but knew he wouldn't take it too far.

"Well, I don't care what you think. They didn't have arrows at that moment."

"Then why didn't they use throwing knifes to kill them?"

"Because they didn't have those either."

"Then what did they have?" Will continued but he could tell he was making the other guy mad.

"They had swords."

"YAY!" said Horace from the seat next to Will's

"Horace. . . . Hush the only reason you like swords is because you have one."

"So. . . . Swords are awesome."

"Well," Will said ignoring Horace. "Then what did the archers use if there wasn't any arrows?"

"They didn't use any archers in that country." said the teacher.

"WHAT? WHAT WORLD COULD LIVE WITHOUT ARCHERS?" Will asked.

"Well, undoubtedly this world could at some point." the teacher replied.

Everyone in the class just laughed, including Horace. Will was starting to get mad. He didn't know where he was, this guy was telling him all these things that made absolutely no sense at all, and now everyone in the class was laughing at him.

"WHERE AM I? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE YOUR TEACHING EVERYTHING WRONG!"

Thats when I dropped from the sky. "I'm Tuglover98, you are here from the power of my mind."

"You like my horse?" Will asked me.

Yes, but that's not the point. This is Coach Sausedo, he is the toughest, meanest teacher in the world, No offence,"

"A lot taken!" Coach Sausedo said kind-of angrily.

"What. . . I'm just stating the facts. Will, I wanted to make you mad and frankly this is the best think I could think of here recently so get over it, you and Horace will leave at the end of class which is in about 3. . . 2 . . . 1."

There was a loud, long bell and then everything disappeared. Horace fell to the ground as the desk he was sitting in disappeared as well and, they were back outside Halt's cabin wondering just what exactly happened back there.

**The End. I know horrible, confusing, and hard to follow. It would probably make more sense if you knew the teacher I was talking about. Basically just take that one teacher in your school that almost everybody hates and pretend to take out the "Coach Sausedo" dude and insert them. Then maybe, just maybe it would be funnier and make more sense.**

** Again, im SORRY if you don't like it or it doesn't make sense ive had writers block im sorry if this isn't exciting but im still trying to find so ideas but I just can't. Sorry, please R&R and tell me what you think but please be nice. I don't think you would like to see stupid junk like cussing in your reviews, inless they were saying something good but other than that yeah you won't like and so would I.**

** -peace my peeps**


End file.
